What's the price for love?
by Scarlet WebSlinger
Summary: What is the price for loving a woman he can't ever be with? Dick Grayson thought he would never find out. But with a twist of fate, everything spirals down to what he really wants, and what the God's are willing to give. This is my first Young Justice FF! I am a fan of Dick and Donna, changed the rating to T, it fits better i think. R
1. Chapter 1

New Mt. Justice 8:49 pm

August 18th 2016

There was a flash of blond locks, swiftly moving to and fro. Cassie aka Wonder Girl, was frantically dusting and cleaning the entire complex from head to toe. She dashed from one spot to another quickly, and she seemed to Robin, Tim Drake, an unstoppable force of cleanliness. A young boy seemed to suddenly appear by Robin's side. The familiar bright yellow costume of Kid Flash, but it was not Wally West under the armor. His name was Bart Allen. Grandson of Barry Allen, The Flash. He stopped to watch Cassie beside his friend.

"So, how long she been like this?" The young speedster asked his friend.

Robin turned slightly toward the boy, but kept his eyes thoroughly on the girl before them.

"I'd say at least three hours now," he replied.

"Ok, so what's with all the Mr. Clean mode?" Bart asked.

Cassie flew past the two, gripping in her hands a vacuum cleaner, a mop, and a bucket. Tim turned fully to his speedster friend and shrugged. He honestly didn't know. Cassie had just burst out of her room three hours ago shrieking like a school girl. However, despite his attempts to see if anything was wrong she had completely ignored him and began to clean.

* * *

Almost an hour had passed, and Cassie's cleaning crusade had not gone unnoticed. Now beside Robin and Kid Flash there stood Blue Beetle aka Jaime R., Static aka Virgil H., Beast Boy Garfield Logan, M'Gann The Martian, and Superboy Conner Kent. They all watched pn as the blonde was now high above them near the ceiling, mopping the rafters. Bart munched on some popcorn and he turned his head back to the other members of the team.

"Popcorn anyone?" He gestured to them amusingly,

Recognized: Nightwing B01.

The nearby zeta tube lit up as the portal opened up. Nightwing stepped out from the other side and glanced over to find his friends all huddled together and just staring into space? No, he noticed they were looking above at the rafters. He glanced up and had to do a double take. The rafters were gleaming and shiny, sparkling almost. Nightwing stood there a moment, until Cassie finally hollered victoriously.

"Yes! It's all done!" She smiled as she floated down toward her friends.

Some of them had to stifle the giggles that threatened to come out. Although Cassie had succeeded in cleaning the entire place, she herself was now a dirty and sweaty mess.

"So, what's with all the cleaning today Cass?" Tim asked her, smiling softly.

Cassie's smile widened as she stared at her friends. Boy did she have a surprise for them. Nightwing drew closer to the others, his curiosity piqued by this spectacle.

"Diana contacted me today," Cassie began, unable to contain her cheerfulness.

"Donna's coming to visit!"

The team was taken aback by this bit of news. Besides Cassie, only the original members of the team had met and fought alongside the original Wonder Girl. They were now definitely excited.

"That is soooo CRASH!" Bart yelled out.

* * *

Conner Kent peered over the talking crowd to see Nightwing's face. It was a twisted mix of pain and happiness. Conner may have not been a rocket scientist, but he was certain even a jelly fish could see the signs. Nightwing had dated a few girls in the past. And each relationship seemingly ended the same way. Whenever Nightwing was depressed, he went to Donna to talk. Conner also took note of the fact that Nightwing was madly and totally in love with the first Wonder Girl. However, even though he knew this, why hadn't Nightwing gone after her? Sought to find happiness with the woman he was truly in love with? Conner then wondered if the reason Nightwing's other relationships never lasted was because he was in love with Donna.

Nightwing sighed as he turned away from the crowd. He headed down the west end corridor of the home of Young Justice. He remembered he was supposed to meet up with Kaldur for important business, but now his mind was in Donna mode. No matter what he tried, he could not stop himself from loving her. To Nightwing, the first Robin, and Dick Grayson, Donna Troy was the most perfect girl he had ever met. She was selfless, beautiful, and had just the right amount of toughness. But mostly, Dick loved her for being true to herself, for never being anymore than her. He admired and loved that about the woman. She was like a bright light that would shine through the blackest of nights. He knew she was the reason none of his other relationships ever worked out. And also it was why he was destined to die alone.

* * *

Nightwing came to a slow stop at the foot of Kaldur's door. He knocked a few times then he waited for a reply. The door slid open and Kaldur smiled at his long time friend.

"It is good to see you Nightwing," Kaldur greeted him in a cheerful tone.

Dick smiled to one of his oldest friends. Kaldur had become like a brother to him since the team was first formed, and the same would be said about the others shoes. The two hugged a brotherly hug and pulled apart.

"You said you had something for me right?" Dick asked.

Kaldur nodded his head and moved to let him inside the room. Inside was simple enough, Nightwing thought. Well simple maybe to an Atlantean. Kaldur led Dick over to the large computer monitor mounted onto the wall. Kaldur then sighed and shook his head, as if to question on whether or not he should show this to his friend. Especially Nightwing.

"This was left at the doorstep of the Hall of Justice. It was addressed to the team. And I believe more specifically to you."

Kaldur then clicked on a button and a video popped up on the screen and began to play. First Nightwing could hear a voice. He couldn't quite make it out, until he realized what he was seeing. It was a close up of the Joker's face. Nightwing shuddered at the thought of this monster trying to contact him. as the video played the Joker cleared his voice and starred at the two.

* * *

"Hello? Hello? Is this thing on? Oh! It is. Goody!" Joker grinned, and Dick could feel the blood rushing away from his brain.

"My dearest and bestest of friends! My Young rugrats of Justice. It is with a gleeful heart and happy tidings that I present the gradest show on Earth to you!"

Joker was twirling around and laughing on the video. Dick could only wonder what this mad man was up to now. Joker then moved away from the screen, to reveal a man tied down to a chair, dressed as Batman. He looked like he had been beaten badly, and blood dripped from his face.

"Ohhh Tsk tsk, unfortunately the real Batsy is such a party pooper," Joker suddenly came back into the screen and leaned in closer, his yellow teeth looked disgusting.

"That I had to settle on this FAKE!"

Dick could feel his fingers going numb, his fists were wound tight. Joker had always been a wild card. He was unpredictable, and even worse, he loved the killing. He reveled in the despair and agony of others. And for what? No one knew. If there ever was a monster the world could do without, it was Joker. Dick had hoped he would die one day, but he knew nothing that evil could stay dead. Joker grinned wildly at the camera as he backed up.

"People these days really need to lighten up. You're all so Serious!"

The Joker began to laugh, that sick laughter only he could produce.

"Let's just demonstrate on how we lighten the mood hmm?"

Joker then pulled out a sharp blade from his jacket. He held it up to the camera before moving his way back to the chair bound man.

"WHY SO SERIOUS? WHY SO SERIOUS BATSY!? HahahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!"

Joker didn't stop. The man was gurgling and drowning in his own blood as the last bits of life left his body. When the Joker finished, he made his way back to the camera and smiled wide.

"I like your city, it's much nicer than Old Gotham. I think I'll stay and play alittle… hehehehHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHH!-"

* * *

The screen went fuzzy, signaling the end of the video. Nightwing hadn't noticed, but he had been biting down on his lip. Little trickles of blood dripped down onto the blue symbol on his chest. He turned to Kaldur and quickly turned to leave the room. With Bruce taking care of business in the Middle East, this was his problem. Now that the Joker had set his sights on Bludhaven, this was making it very personal. Killing an innocent man dressed as his mentor only added fuel to the fire that was now burning in Dick Grayson.

"Do you require back up perhaps?" Kaldur asked quickly.

"I'll call if I need it Kaldur," Dick spoke quickly and walked out of the room.

That monster was in his city. In some weird way, Dick welcomed him. Because he knew that because it was his city, he would take him down on his own turf. Bludhaven, Gotham's Corrupt and chaotic sister, a cesspool of violence and death.

* * *

Nightwing was heading back down the corridor, something had slipped his mind. What was it though? He turned to corner to step back into the living room area and was almost knocked over. Instead of finding himself on the floor, Dick Grayson found himself being held onto. He blinked as he realized it was Donna Troy. Hugging him close to her. A small smile crept to his lips as his arms found themselves wrapped around her. He held her back and took in her scent. God did he miss it so much. It was becoming obvious to everyone else in the room that the hug Donna was giving Nightwing was going to be much longer than any of the hugs she had given to them.

Cassie was smiling and blushing, then she grabbed onto Tim's arm and held onto him closely. This made the young bird's face turn into a scarlet color. They'd have to start calling him Red Robin if this kept up. However, Donna and Dick didn't seem to notice anyone else in the room at the moment.

"It's so good to see you again Donna, I've really missed you," Dick whispered softly to her as he pulled away just enough to see her face.

She smiled brightly to him, and Damn was she beautiful, Dick though to himself. When she spoke it seemed to him that an angel was singing to him personally, not a fully battle hardened Amazon woman.

"I've missed you too D—I mean Nightwing," She let out a soft giggle.

He couldn't help but smile much more brightly, she just had that effect on him.

"It's alright, most of them know that my name Dick, so it's fine now," he softly told her.

She nodded in relief and softly rested her head against his shoulder. She really had missed the now Man Wonder. Dick held her there not wanting to let go.

"Ahem… No hogging an Amazon babe to yourself dude," Bart said as he was standing right beside them.

Both Donna and Dick shot backwards from one another, and out of each other's arms. They then realized that they were the center of attention by all the looks they were getting from the multiple heroes' in the room. Nightwing rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Donna.

"I.. Uhh. I have a mission that needs me right now. But when I get back, we could hang out if you want," he spoke to her softly.

Donna smiled and nodded her head, "Of course Dick, I'll be here waiting for you."

Nightwing smiled as he headed to the zeta tube, and with a flash of light from the opening portal, he was gone. He stepped out into the nighttime breeze of Bludhaven's slum district. He shot a grappling hook up onto a nearby building and was quickly on top of the roofs. As he ran into the cold night air he could only think to himself, even if we wasn't able to be with Donna the way he truly wanted to, we would make sure to cherish every moment he had with her. But first he had to deal with the Joker.


	2. Chapter 2

New Mt. Justice – 7:25 pm.

Sep 2nd, 2016.

Donna Troy could honestly say she was happier than she had been in a long time. The time she spent with the team made her long to stay. She only hoped, Dick Grayson, Nightwing, would come back soon. He had been gone for two weeks now, and to be honest, she had always feared for him. Being an Amazon warrior, as well as not aging, had shown Donna just how fragile mortality really was. Of course she herself could be killed. Hell she herself had been dead for two years at one point. She counted herself lucky for being able to come back, but she knew Dick was different. Donna knew when he went, he wasn't coming back.

Donna sank down onto the comfortable couch. It was very welcoming. After two straight hours of working out and going over combat and tactic drills with Cassie she felt a little worn out. It had been fun spending time her sister and her friends. Now she felt like she would let sleep take hold of her if only for a moment. That is until Tigress, Artemis Crock burst into the living room area. Donna opened her eyes to see Artemis' frightened face. Something was very wrong. Tigress quickly snatched up the remote to the large 48 in screen and flipped it on. The Amazon jumped to her feet, shocked at the sight on the screen. The television was showing the Joker, on a live feed. He was grinning from ear to ear, and his white skin looked sicker than usual.

* * *

"What is this? What the fuck it this?" Donna yelled out.

The two females turned to the sound of footsteps behind them. Wonder Girl and Robin ran swiftly to the older women's sides.

"This starting playing on every television channel about ten minutes ago," Tigress spoke.

"Batman is so not going to be happy about this," Tim Drake spoke.

Donna turned away from the screen to Artemis and frowned.

"The Justice League has already been notified, and they're searching all over Bludhaven now, The Joker's last known location," Tigress spoke.

"Damn it, what does Dick think he's doing?" Donna questioned.

"Bludhaven is his city, so where is -"

"Oh my god! No!" Cassie cried out, startling the two women.

Donna turns her attention back to the large television screen, and she feels her heart shatter. Tim is too stunned to even move, and Artemis gasps. For there behind the Joker, for the entire nation to see, is a helpless tied up Nightwing. Joker laughs as he pulls out only two items from below him. a crowbar, and a knife. The madman grips the crowbar tightly as he stares over at Nightwing.

* * *

"Come on now boy blunder, ready for your close up aren't you," The Joker says.

That's when it all starts. Live on national television for the nation to behold. Swing, Thud, Swish, Thud. The Joker laughs, and laughs as the bar in his hands makes contact with the hero's body. Nightwing holds it in though, he bites back the yelps and painful cries. All he could do was stare at the camera and pray Donna wasn't watching.

"HaHAHAHAHAAHA!" The Joker's laughter resonates into the viewers ears.

Dick Grayson tries to fight through the pain. The Joker swings the bar down right onto his left shoulder and Dick feels it being dislocated. The next blow is across his face. He feels blood drip down his face and onto his chest, but he knows the Joker wasn't going to let up. A few dozen more swings later and Dick was sure at least three ribs were broken. His left arm was fractured, and his nose was definitely broke. The Joker grins as he lets the blood covered crowbar slip through his fingers and hit the ground. Nightwing slowly raises his head up to eye this monster face to face. He then spits up blood onto the Joker's face in defiance.

"Hahaha! That's the spirit bucko!" The Joker turns back to the camera.

"You see folks, there is a very valuable lesson to learn here today," The madman jokingly says.

"And that lesson is this, A crowbar is not a substitute for a knife."

* * *

As the Joker is yapping away, Dick searches around himself. He was tied down to the chair tightly. His gloves and boots were somewhere too his side, along with most of his other gadgets. He had little clue on how he had gotten where he was now. He did remember shaking down a few leads about the Joker, until he had been knocked out from behind. Dick tried to push it out of his mind, he had to focus on a way out. Even with the burning pain that covered is body. He turned his head to find the Joker standing before him, his sharpened knife in hand.

Swish, Swish. The Joker grinned as he slashed the blade in his hand against the kevlared chest of Nightwing. The blade cut through to the flesh so easily.

* * *

Donna Troy looked on in horror as Dick Grayson, Nightwing, was being tortured on live television. What the hell was she going to do? So far, no one had been able to track Dick's whereabouts, or that madman's. Her blood felt like ice, and she bit her lip.

"Dick please… Don't give up, not to him," Robin pleaded with the screen.

The boy was on the verge of tears. Cassie was already crying into Tigress' arms. Artemis herself was holding back her tears, and only barely. Suddenly, Donna snapped. She grabbed onto Tim's shirt and smacked him hard across the face. All at once, the other three stared at her.

"Get a hold of yourselves!" Donna yelled out angrily.

"If we keep sitting here doing nothing then Dick will die! So I suggest we move it!"

Tim quickly began to type onto the 3D holographic display coming from his wrist tech. the boy bit his lip as she tried to access Nightwing's tracking device.

"Damn it," The boy breathed out.

"The trackers definitely been destroyed. I can't turn it on."

"Isn't there some way to track him?" Tigress asked.

Donna looked toward Cassie and softly put her hand onto the young girls shoulder.

"Cassie, go to Bludhaven and try to help the rest of the League in their search."

Cassie nodded her head and quickly she flew toward the zeta tubes. Wonder Girl disappeared into the flashing beam of light. Donna then turned her attention back to the television. Her heart was pounding angrily. If Batman wasn't going to kill this bastard, she was.

* * *

Dick Grayson gasped for air, as he could feel the knife sinking deep into his flesh. The Joker grinned as he pulled the knife out of Nightwing's left thigh, and then sunk it deep into his abdomen area, purposely avoiding any vitals. He wanted to savor this, keep it up as long as he could. The sick bastard was enjoying himself. Dick was beginning to fade, in and out of consciousness. He glanced over and swore he could see a muscular man standing near them. He looked to be in his thirties, but his grey eyes seemed ancient. His hair was bright white, and his beard was just as snowy. His attire consisted of clothing similar to what the Amazons wore. Suddenly, Dick lost the vision in his left eye. He screamed out in agony as it burned. The Joker had slashed at his face this time, and he knew for sure his eye was probably gone. The Joker stood there, laughing and laughing the whole time. Dick's now only good eye wondered to the camera.

* * *

Donna held in her screams of horror, as she watched the Joker slash at Dicks face. By the screams he made, and the angle of the blade, she knew his eye was gone. She swallowed hard and glanced back to Robin, Tim Drake.

"Hera help me," Donna whispered.

"Come on Robin! Please hurry, we need to find him," Artemis yelled out loud.

The young boy was typing furiously at the holographic keypad. He felt that something was dead wrong. The entire Justice League was rampaging through Bludhaven to find Dick, but they had got nothing yet. If the Joker was doing this, he had to have known that every hero would personally be after his ass. Every single hero tearing through Bludhaven to find him… Unless, he wasn't even in Bludhaven at all now.

"Oh fuck! Of course!" Tim shouted.

He types into his wrist communicator and pulls up the comlinks.

"Attention everyone! Joker's duped us all, there's no way in hell he'd stay in Bludhaven. I think he's taken Nightwing back to Gotham." The boy shouts aloud to every hero that can here him.

With this new information at hand, everyone starts to head to Gotham. Donna stares at the young bird for a moment, and then she heads towards the zeta tubes and disappears with the flashing lights. Tim tries his hardest to stay focus. If he could only back track the live feed to it's source, then he could find his brother. He could save him before it was too late. He prayed to all the god's he could think of, that Donna would find Dick before it was too late.

* * *

Dick Grayson looked up into the sickly green eyes of the Joker, He could feel it now, pulling him down. He no longer felt any of the pain from the Jokers stabs. All he knew was the facts. He was going to die here. He was going to die and he was never going to see Donna again. Dick took a gulp and closed his eyes. He prayed then. Not for his life, but for Donna, and everyone else. He was being used as a tool for the nation to behold. A hero who would fall to an evil and the world would know Batman failed. That the hero's could fail to protect one of their own and they could fail them. He was going to die. Dick slowly looked up into the Joker's eyes and time seemed to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

Joker's Hideout – 9:16pm

Sep, 16th 2016

Dick Grayson could feel it in his gut. The blackness was swirling around him, clouding his vision. The Joker stood over him laughing and laughing. Dick tried to swallow, but it just wasn't going to work. Despite all the blood dripping off his body and filling up one of his lungs, his throat was dry. At first he felt nothing. There was no pain, no thoughts in his head. Just the Joker's laughing. It was making him angry. He didn't want to die in the hands of this bastard. Dick Grayson then felt something else, regret. That regret of never telling her what he really wanted. He'd give up the life just to be with her and to have brats running around a large open yard. His throat was dry, but he could taste it.

"Donna," He whispered hoarsely.

The Joker stopped laughing and leaned in closer to Nightwing.

"What's that bucko? I don't think our viewers can here you."

Dick swallowed hard as he looked up into the Joker's cruel green eyes, and his twisted grin. He suddenly leaned back and brought his forehead crashing right into the Joker's nose and face. Joker quickly fell back in pain. He held his bloody, and now broken nose.

"AhA! Heh he! Owey!"

The Joker then turned his face back to the camera and quickly moved toward it, the anger was lit fierce in his eyes.

"It seems that we have come to the end of our show folks, and be sure, there won't be any reruns. HehehHAHAHAHAHAH!" Joker began to laugh again at the camera.

* * *

Dick was turning toward his left shoulder. There still embedded in him was the Joker's knife. He leaned his head to the hilt of the blade and gripped it tighly between his teeth. He held his breathe as he quickly jerked his head back to the right, ripping the blade free of his shoulder, but damn it still hurt like hell. He breathed heavily as he carefully placed the knife onto his right good shoulder. He then carefully maneuvered the blade to fall behind him and into his tied up hands. No way in Hell was he dying here.

The Joker was grinning into the camera, that's when everything changed. When the Joker turned to look at his captive victim, his face was met with the hero's fist. This sent the Joker flying back and rolling onto the ground. Dick knew he only had mere moments. He had deduced so far that he was definitely not in Bludhaven at this time, so that left Gotham. As to where, he had noticed a large painted sign near the roof of the building, Warehouse 312. He quickly looked into the camera and muttered a single note.

"Warehouse."

* * *

Tim Drake eyed the television and quickly turned on his comlink.

"Gotham's Warehouse District, That's what Nightwing just said," He spoke to the many heroes' on the other line.

Donna Troy received Tim's message and quickly as she could flew herself toward Gotham's Warehouse's. She prayed To Hermes for speed.

Robin turned his attention back to the television and almost dropped to his knees.

"Oh' God…." Was all he managed to whisper.

* * *

Nightwing was gasping for air once more. He was laying on his back now. What the hell had just happened? He then saw that the Joker was sprawled out on top of him laughing. The Joker slowly pulled himself off of Nightwing and fell back onto the ground. The laughter was silenced. Unable to move much, Dick slowly turned his head to the Joker to see what had happened. He lay there still, with his own knife protruding from his chest.

"Oh God… What have I done?" Dick whispered.

Suddenly there was laughter again. The Joker's body quivered as he laughed harder than before. Blood flew up from his mouth as he slowly reached into his jacket pocket and pull something out. Dick recognized it right away as a detonator. So this was it then. Damn, he had hoped to see Donna at least once more. As if on que, there was the sound of glass being smashed from above them.

"Hera! Dick!" Donna yelped out as she flew down to the broken and half dead man.

Dick slowly turned his head and he saw her. Was God answering his prayers after all? He wasn't sure, but at that moment he felt happy. In second Donna held Dick in her arms and flew straight up and out of the window she had broken to get in. The Joker peeked his head as they were flying off, he laughed and laughed as he pressed down on the large red button and released it. As Donna flew Nightwing to safety, the warehouse erupted into debris and flames. Thank Hera she had made it in time. Dick was unsure of what happened next. Everything began to grow black as he tried his best to hold onto Donna, but all in vain.

* * *

Gotham City Emergency Center – 12:00 am

Donna Troy finally understood the very essence of fear. She was frightened out of her wits. Even though Dick had just gotten out of surgery he was still in a critical condition. Bruce Wayne paced back and forth in the hallway, as Batman of course. Donna knew the doctors had told him something, and even with that cowl hiding most of his face, she could tell it scared him to his core. It scared her more to find out what it was.

Three weeks had passed since Dick was brought to the hospital as Nightwing. Three weeks since the doctors had told The Batman, that his eldest son wouldn't make it passed two months. Since that time many of the Leaguers' and Young Justice group had come to say a silent prayer and a silent goodbye. There were so many tears, and so much pain. Most would have thought that Robin, or Batgirl would have wept the hardest and longest, but then again, no one had noticed an elderly man slip into Dick's room for thirty minutes for himself and the comatose young man.

* * *

Alfred Pennyworth was a man of many things. He was an actor, a secret keeper, a lover. A father and a mentor. However as much as he was those things, he was first and foremost the bearer and witness of the entire Bat Clan. Who else could out Bat Glare the Batman? Alfred invented it. He was the one who had witnessed it all. He was there the night a lost young boy swore vengeance for his parents. That he would crush evil and bring it into the dark lights of justice. He was there when The Batman had taken his first flight. He witnessed as the man he raised grew to be dark and dismal, until by change would have it, Bruce became a father. However sad the circumstances were, Alfred was so happy when Dick Grayson moved into Wayne Manor, and into the lives of Bruce and him. He had saved them from a dark future and solitude. He was so much different from Bruce, but the two had always shared a similarity between the two. Alfred knew the job every hero took had its risks, but he could never find it in his heart to stop them. Even when Jason had died, Alfred had held his tongue.

"It's just not right is it Master Richard?" The elderly man mused.

"You shouldn't be here, no. You should be laughing and wandering the halls of Wayne Manor again. Attending school dances, and going to college for a good job. Then falling in love and giving Master Bruce Grandchildren he could be so proud of."

Alfred could not stop the tears as the gradually slid down his cheeks and spilt onto the tile floor, and they didn't stop. He sat in silence praying to any and all the gods he could think of to spare Dick's life. It was too soon. To the end of his days Alfred Pennyworth could not think of a time that he had shed more tears than at that time.

* * *

The visiting hours were long over now, however Donna Troy stayed silent and still by Dick's side. She softly held his hand in hers and watched him. He looked almost as if he were sleeping peacefully. She pondered over her relationship with him, and she knew she loved him. They had both discussed it awhile back. They had both admitted to being in love with one another, but they could only see the same dark fate, and found that it would not work. Donna was an Amazon Warrior who would not age or die due to the currents of time. Dick was a mortal man, destined to be trapped in times horrible web. To grow old and die. He had told her he couldn't put her through that pain. He couldn't love her as completely as he wanted because death would rip him from her side and leave her alone. She understood this as well, but it didn't keep her from loving him any less. Now looking at him there, unmoving and lifeless, she didn't give a damn. What was the world supposed to mean, if the man she so desperately loved and needed wasn't going to be there anymore? So as Donna Troy sat beside Dick in the dark pondering, an idea began to form in her mind. At first it was just a way of making herself feel a little better, just wishful thinking. Then she rose from her seat, determination written across her face.

"No… There is no way in Tarterus, that I am going to let him die," she spat out into the dark.

Swiftly and quietly, Donna lifted Dick from his bed and holding him in her arms, she flew them out of the four story building and into the silent night sky. In the room, standing in the shadows, the Dark Knight smirked to no one.


	4. Chapter 4

Gotham Memorial Hospital – 8:32 am

October 7th, 2016

To say people were freaking out was an understatement in the case of Dick Grayson. Late last night, the Hero had seemingly just disappeared from his room without a trace. The Justice League and the Young Justice team were contacted immediately. They then confronted the person who may have an idea of where Dick was, Batman. Bruce Wayne stood in silence, half listening and half ignoring the rants of the heroes that surrounded him.

Finally they grew quiet as Superman and Wonder Woman confronted the Dark Knight.

"Batman, do you have any idea of Nightwing's where abouts?" questioned the super powered Kryptonian.

"I have an idea of where he may be," The Dark Knight spoke roughly.

The Amazon Princess glared toward the Bat and was quick to get in his face.

"This is a serious matter Batman," she spoke almost coldly as Bruce did.

"Nightwing is seriously injured and if he isn't properly cared for he won't have a month left with his friends and family."

The Dark Knight took a deep breath in thought before he replied.

"If he doesn't reach his destination he will die, but Donna seems to think there may be someone or at least, something that is connected to Themyscira can save him."

Diana scoffed at Batman's words. Superman looked from the Dark Knight and back to Wonder Woman. A small voice picked up from the crowd of heroes.

"So then, Donna is taking Nightwing to Themyscira, to ask the Gods to save him," The voice of Tim Drake spoke out loud.

Silently the heroes turned to face the young Robin. Bruce smirked toward the boys detective reasoning.

"But, Donna she…" Diana found she was at a loss for words.

The Kryptonian nodded his head to Bruce, then to Tim. He placed a gentle hand on the Amazon's shoulder.

"Diana, if your God's can save Nightwing, then should we try to stop Donna?"

Wonder Woman sighed as she looked up into Superman's gaze.

"I don't doubt they can, but nothing is given freely with them. Donna may be my sister, but the God's will surely want something in return for saving his life."

The heroes stood silent and unmoving inside the Hospital.

"Then all we can really do is wait for the end result," Spoke the Dark Knight.

Diana hated when Bruce made a valid point in these kinds of situations.

* * *

It was almost night time when Donna Troy arrived to the beautiful and mystical island of Themyscira. She held the silent and unmoving body of Dick Grayson in her arms. She flew them both further into the islands ancient and graceful splendor, toward the architectural structures that had been raised so long ago. Amazon warriors spotted Donna flying full speed towards the their Queen's majestic palace.

Hippolyta, the Queen of the mighty Amazon's silently strode through her home. She felt worried, she could feel something was wrong, but she did not know what it was. Suddenly she heard shouting coming from her royal guards. She quickly hurried to the main hall of her house. There she witnessed, Donna Troy rushing past her guards, a young man unmoving in her arms. She watched as Donna flew herself and the man into the shrine room, where she often worshipped and prayed to the God's. The Queen moved to the now shut door and stood there silently as her guard rushed to her side.

"You're Highness'! Donna, she just flew out of nowhere and passed us up, we couldn't stop her," The Amazon stammered.

Queen Hippolyta stood silent and thoughtful. She had recognized the young man that was in Donna's arms. At one time her had been the laughing daredevil, Robin. The Batman's faithful sidekick and he was also one of Donna's oldest and dearest of friends. The queen had not seen him since the day Donna had brought him to Themyscira. He had been the only person Donna had brought to the island. Now the Queen felt fearful of the future for the two. She turned to her guard and gave the order to not disturb Donna until she came out of the room herself.

* * *

Donna sat on the cold marbled floor, holding Dick in her arms. She stared up at the larger statues that depicted the God's of ancient splendor.

"Hera give me strength," She whispered.

The mighty Amazon closed her eyes and began to plead and pray to those God's. she cried out their names in effort to help save Dick's life. Unaware of how long she had sat there, Donna's mind slowly began to grow blank and everything around her disappeared ina flash of brilliant light.

"Open your eyes child, you are among friends here," A sweet voice called out to Donna.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and the sight she beheld, took her breath away. No longer was she in Themyscira that was certain. The floor she sat upon was made of clouds, before her, replacing the statues that had once been there were mighty looking men and women, each garbed in robes of beautiful golds, silvers, and other arrays of brilliant colors. There in the front of these people was a woman, whose hair was a beautiful raven color. Her garb was of silver and her eyes matched it well. A name seemed to appear in Donna's mind to go with the woman's majestic appearance.

"Hera," She whispered softly.

The beautiful woman nodded her head softly as she looked at Donna.

"You would be correct, Donna Troy."

The God's of Olympus stood mighty and tall in front of the Amazon Warrior. Donna Troy stood slowly but firmly, she then noticed that Dick was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Dick Grayson?" She asked to Hera.

The Goddess took note of Donna's worried look and gave her a reassuring smile.

"You have no need to worry for the moment, Donna Troy. He is with my brothers and husband at this time," She said to a shocked Donna.

It was hard to imagine that Zeus, and his brothers were watching over Dick right at that moment. It worried and at the same time, comforted Donna.

"Do you know what they discuss with him?"

Hera then turned her gaze upward towards the starry sky above them. She seemed to be staring past the stars, towards something beyond it all. The Goddess then turned back to Donna and nodded her head.

"They discuss his future, his past, and his present. They question him and in turn, make him question himself. Truthfully, they wish to see how far a man like Richard Grayson can bend. They test him to find what he is willing to die for, but also what he is willing to live for," the Goddess spoke firm and true.

Donna Troy swallowed hard as she stood in silence. She looked to the mighty God's whom she had prayed too many nights before. Now she felt confused. She did not know whether she should beg for Dick's life, or to wait until Zeus and his brothers were done. She truly felt helpless now.

* * *

Richard Grayson was unsure of how many memories he had gone through. Each flashed before his eyes like some twisted slide show, and then it started over again. His parents were falling, down and down, until they found the cold hard floor, a sickening sound resonated in the air. Every time Dick saw it he could feel his heart being ripped into tiny pieces. Then the black shadow grew around him, it consumed him completely. He then heard it, a screeching that came from behind. Dick turned and knew what it was, Bats. They flew around him; they covered him and then flew up into an empty cavern. He saw amongst them a tiny Robin. It flapped its wings alongside the leathery creatures up up into the darkness and vanished.

Dick Grayson then found himself staring at himself, at the age of 9 years old, with the Batman. He remembered this night very well. It was the night he took the oath and officially became Robin. He knew what came next, the Gauntlet. As if on cue, the entire scenery began to changed. There before him was Harvey Dent, Two-Face. Dick had nightmares about this son of a bitch for weeks after the gauntlet. He watched as it all unfolded before his eyes. He was before Two-Face, helpless as the blows came one after the other. Every time Dent hit him, he felt a tidal wave of pain wash over him. Dick closed his eyes and waited for the memory to change. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't help but smile.

Dick watched in silence as the happy memory unfolded before him. There he was at age eleven. The laughing boy daredevil, The Boy Wonder who had just met with his soon to be, best friend. Wally West, Kid Flash. He stood there remembering the pranks the two would pull on some of the other heroes. The time they had both dressed as Batman and terrorized some local street thugs. He was certain Wally would punch him for never asking Donna out on a date, if he were still there. He missed his friend so much.

The memory ended and it picked up with age 13, and the formation of Young Justice. Those were some of the best memories. Wally speeding around munching on the cookies M'gann had just made. Artemis would yell at Wally for being himself. Kaldur would stand there looking content, while M'gann and Superboy would be running off to "Fix the Bikes." The early years were full of laughter and happiness. Then at age 15, everything changed. Dick found himself disagreeing and arguing with Bruce more and more. The two were fighting constantly. Then Donna Troy joined the team. Wonder Girl was innocent and nice to everyone she met, but she was still an Amazon. Dick knew when he first saw her, that something latched itself onto his heart and would not let go.

Once again, memories shifted and changed. Donna had brought a 16 year old Dick to Themyscira, the home of the mighty Amazons. Dick had seen her wearing the flowing white robes that held her growing body, and his hormones raged that day, but he controlled himself somehow. Then, under that moonlit sky she told him how she felt. For a moment, his heart fluttered, and then it came crashing back to earth. He watched as the conversation unfolded before him.

Donna Troy had pulled a 16 year old version of him into a grove of trees. He hadn't been certain of what would happen, but he had hoped.

"Dick, I… I'm in love with you," She told him.

The 16 year old flushed a crimson as he replied to her confession.

"I love you too Donna, more than I could ever tell you."

The Amazon held onto him tightly and shook her head.

"That's no good Dick," she whispered softly to him.

"I'm an Amazon, your just… a man."

The 16 year old boy knew in his heart she was right. Donna would age until a certain point and seemingly stop aging. While he would grow old and die. How could he tell her he loved her when he would only hurt her in the end? The truth hurt them both. So he held her in his arms for that moment and kissed the top of her head.

"I understand Donna, I'm so sorry," He whispered to her.

It wasn't long afterwards that Dick went away for a few months. He came back as Nightwing, then he and Kaldur devised the plan, the betrayal, everything. Through it all, Dick couldn't keep the truth from Donna. He had told her everything from the beginning.

As happy and somber memories faded, some of the worst began.

* * *

Dick found himself once again staring into Donna's lifeless eyes. She had given her life to save the team from a crazed Superman android. He remembered holding her lifeless body against his, he learned what true misery was that day. He had practically refused to have anything to do with her funeral. All he could do was go out night after night hunting bad guys, and breaking them. He had never felt so hollow. Then came Bludhaven, and for awhile, he tried to forget.

An 18 year old Nightwing stood in front of the lifeless form of Desmond Rolland, Blockbuster. He remembered seeing Tarantula holding the gun in her hand. He watched as she shot and killed Blockbuster, and he let her. He let Rolland die, then he let Tarantula take advantage of him on the rooftops above. So many regrets and pains, he wondered how he was still sane.

* * *

More memories flashed before Dick Grayson's eyes. Some happy, others sad, such as The return of Donna, and the death of Wally. Finally Dick found he was nowhere at all. He was swallowed up by an infinite darkness, until a burst of light led him to a place he had never been before. He found he was in a great hall now. In the center of the room stood a great fountain with a crystal like liquid spewed from its top and filled the container. The floor was seemingly made out of golden clouds, and above him, the sky was an array of brilliant stars and colors. Columns surrounded the area of the hall; each had a large lamp that burned of crimson flames. Then something caught Dick's eye. He gazed toward the large magnificent throne that sat between two of the mighty columns, and the three men who stood before it.

The first and centered man, Dick recognized. He had been in the Joker's warhouse. His snow white hair and beard seemed to faintly glow in the light, as did his white and golden robes. Dick found he knew the names of each of the three men who stood before. Zeus, King of the Gods stood before him with his two brothers at his side. Poseidon, Lord of the Waters. And Hades, The Dark Lord of the Dead.

Poseidon stood strong at Zeus' right side, his mighty Trident in his hand. His garb ws a deep Ocean blue with golden trim. His hair was deep brown and grey that flowed freely to his shoulders. Hades was however not dressed you would suspect a god to dress. He looked like an ordinary man. His hair was black and cut short. He wore blue jean pants, with a v-neck t-shirt on. Completing his look her wore a brown leather jacket.

Dick swallowed hard as he stood among Gods, and not just any. The three brothers of Olympus stood watching him closely. Dick was starting to wonder what the hell was going on now. One moment he had been dying, and now he wondered if he should wish he were dead. A small smirk came to the God Kings face as he stared into Richards eyes.

"Welcome Richard Grayson, The Nightwing. A hero amongst mortals even though you yourself are but a mortal man," Zeus' voice boomed like thunder.

"You are here to be weighed in your triumphs, and your failures," Spoke the cool voice of Poseidon.

"Welcome to Judgment," Hades voice was cold and unnerving.

Dick gulped, "Oh boy."


	5. Chapter 5

**First and foremost, I would like to thank each and every person who has liked, reviewed and taken a peek at my story. It helps me become a better writer with every review, every critic. They help to push me to be better. Although I am sad to announce, I have almost completed this one small story of my own making, I hope that I have in some way made it unique to any others story. So now I present the next exciting chapter to What's the Price for Love.**

* * *

Mt. Olympus- Time is now irrelevant.

The date is non-existent.

Dick Grayson was feeling confused, and he could admit he was so not feeling the aster. He stood in the presence of God's of legends and myth. Sure he had tangled with the super natural. He had helped bring a stop to crazed Hell-bent inter-dimensional demons lords. He had helped save the world on numerous occasions. So it was only fair to question, why the hell were the three God's before him giving him his judgment. Dick tried to swallow, as he stared at the three brothers.

"Ok, so do you usually judge people?" The young man asked.

The king of his pantheon took a step toward Grayson and smiled. He then reached out his hand and placed it firmly onto Dick's shoulder.

"Let me show you Richard," his booming voice filled the air like lightning.

Suddenly, lighting and thunder seemed to surround his entire being, and Dick felt strangely calm about it. His thoughts flashed before him, he saw Bruce, Tim, Barbara and Alfred. They wept for his unmoving body. A flash of light and there was the team, most of them crying, while the others looked to be filled with dread and terror. Life itself seemed to be sucked from their eyes. He watched as his closest friends, and family all stood around in the middle of a hospital floor. Dick could only feel a deep pain clawing at his heart, it burned. Dick wanted to cry out to them, to let them know he was ok. But as he opened his mouth world again flashed before him. He found himself looking down into a hospital bed, he stared at himself. Unmoving, unresponsive to everything. Dick had already figured out he was in a coma, but seeing himself was unnerving.

A voice suddenly called out his name. Dick quickly turned to find Donna Troy moving towards him. for a moment, he could feel every bad emotion and thought melt away carelessly. She was there, she had looked at him!

"Donna! I-" his cried were stopped as the beautiful Amazon passed right through him, and sat beside his unmoving body in the bed.

Dick Grayson felt numb now. There she was beautiful and hurting. Hurting because of him. He shook his head as he turned from her sight. He finally noticed the God-King standing beside him, his expression was one of amusement. Dick felt a rage welling up inside his stomach. How dare he find her pain and misery funny!

"Wipe that smirk off your face," He spoke to the God firmly.

Zeus stared at Dick a moment and then he burst out into a fit of mighty laughter. Now Dick was confused.

"Oh the gall of this mortal," Zeus bellowed merrily.

"I see you are quite not understanding yet."

* * *

Dick blinked and turned himself back towards the hospital bed. He froze a moment at the sight before him. Donna held his hand in hers firmly as she leaned toward him and placed her lips softly against his unmoving ones. Great, his body was being kissed by the woman he was madly in love with and he was exactly there to return the favor. Dick sighed as he moved closer to the bed, he could hear her voice. Light and strong like the breeze, but when needed it could be a raging storm. He stopped by the beautiful woman and listened to her voice.

"Dick, I've been thinking about a lot of things lately," She spoke softly.

'I just need you to come back to me, and everyone else. We all need you Dick. We don't need to lose another precious friend."

The first Wonder Girl paused before shaking her head. Dick stood silent beside her and gulped.

"I love you Dick Grayson, Richard John Grayson. You took my heart, and if you die, then tell me what I have to live for? I can't live in a world where you don't exist… I swear to you, if you wake up, I swear I'll tell you how I really feel. That I love you, and I would give up any immortality to live one mortal life with you. Please don't leave me alone…"

* * *

The entire scene faded out and Dick found once again stood in the godly chambers. He breathed deeply and looked toward the three brothers. He understood now what was going on, more or less. The God's were judging him, to see if he was worthy of saving for Donna. Dick bit his lip, he felt determined to get back to Donna now. He peered up into Zeus' eyes, and nodded his head. The God stood still a moment, then he turned and walked to his throne and stood there.

"All of what I just showed you is in the past Richard Grayson," Zeus called back to him.

Dick stood there a moment then nodded his head. That was why everything seemed nostalgic in the place he had just been, all of it had already happened. He then had to wonder, where was his body now? Where was Donna? He didn't get to ponder as Poseidon approached him. He seemed to be cool and collected, like a beautiful calming sea. The Ocean God stood in front of Dick as if he were assessing him. Deciding on whether or not he wanted to do anything.

"Hmm. I have a question for you Mr. Grayson," came the God's cool watery voice.

Dick peered into the God's deep iris'. He swallowed hard and slowly nodded his head. What sort of question would a God give? Poseidon stared back into Dick's blue eyes before sounding his question out loud.

"If Donna gave up her immortality, her power, and you were saved, would you give up your life as a hero to live a normal one with her?"

To say the question surprised Dick would be an understatement. He was shocked. His whole life had been anything but normal. He was born into the circus, then his parents had been murdered and he was taken in by Bruce. He became Robin, the laughing boy daredevil. He fought criminals and psychopaths. He was a warrior in modern society. A mentor to other younger heroes. If not Nightwing, he was Richard "Dick" Grayson, ward to Bruce Wayne, billion are, playboy, and not to mention the legacy. He wasn't sure he could even tell what a normal life was anymore.

* * *

He stood there a moment, staring into space until it occurred to him. Donna was the only reason he would every willingly drop the costume. He closed his eyes tight for a moment before opening them and looking back at the God Poseidon. Then he replied to the question.

"Truthfully, my whole life has never been what other people would call normal, but I know I love Donna. She's the only person who could make me quit the hero business. I would give up my costume, and replace it with a suit if I had too. I'd give up all the toys and gadgets and fighting crime. I'd replace it all with a nice home, laughing children, and a beautiful wife who would hold me. It would be bliss…" He spoke truthfully to the God.

"But, it doesn't mean either of us would be completely out of the game. For one, Donna is an Amazon, and my father is The Batman. You can take the kid out of the circus, but you can't take the circus out of the kid."

With that Dick was silent once more. Poseidon stood watchful and thoughtful. A small smirk graced his smooth lips and he silently walked to the throne to stand beside his brother Zeus. Dick let out a long sigh of relief. He stood still allowing his mind to wonder off to Donna. He wondered what she was doing, if she was still by his side. God did he want to kiss her.

* * *

"You are not done boy."

Dick swiftly stepped back, in front of him now stood the Hades. This god was like the Warden of the Underworld. And he was probably the one who usually determined where a soul was heading in the afterlife. Donna had told him about a time she had met Hades when she had died. She told him it had been somewhat uncomfortable.

The Dreadful Death Lord gazed into Dick's eyes before grabbing his shoulder. With a brilliant flash of light the scenery changed. Dick didn't need to think to recognize this place. It was were the woman he loved most died saving him.

As if on cue, Dick saw himself being thrown around like a ragdoll. The Superman Android had already rendered the rest of the team down for the count. Dick remembered the feeling of pain and dead as he tried his best to square off against the deadly Android of Steel.

He watched as he threw wing-dings toward the android in an attempt to get behind it and use his escrima. If the android had any emotions it would have laughed. It simply turned, not even caring about his wing-dings and grabbed a hold of the escrima in his hand. It the flung his to the ground, the wind was knocked out him and the droid slowly began to approach him. he tried to stand, to fight. If he was going to die it would be to save his friends.

* * *

A sudden battle cry filled Dick's ears, and she there to save his ass. Donna Troy had seemingly appeared from nowhere. Her star lit clothing hugged her curves, her flowing raven hair was the definition of elegance, and her fighting spirit was a burning lioness. She flew hard and fierce into the Androids deadly fury as it was about to end Dick's existence. She struck with all her mighty Amazon strength. Blow after blow, it seemed neither would stop. Until Donna grabbed hold of the Android and flung it into the ground. She was quickly atop the deadly machine. She brought her fists down mighty and hard onto the damned thing. The metallic structure began to bend and break under her fists. Her skin tore from her knuckles and she kept on. The beautiful Amazon cried out as she lifted her hands up for one final blow.

Dick Grayson's world shattered to glass. Time stopped as he tried to move to her. He couldn't even here himself cry out to her over and over in terror and rage. The androids eyes flashed a brilliant ruby red as the beam protruded from them. Only to pierce Donna's chest and pass through her in an instant, and go out. The Amazon's eyes rolled to the back of her head as he collapsed to the ground, unmoving and cold. Dick cried out to her over and over until his voice was only a whisper. Somehow he had managed to make his way to her side, and now he cradled her lifeless form in his arms and he wept. Even when Roy managed to get to his side and silently close her eyes, he held her tightly against his and cried out for her to come back. He could only feel pain, sadness, and anger. He cursed to God and begged for her back.

* * *

With another flash, Dick knew he was once again with the God's. He could feel a hot moistness threatening to spill over his eyes. He held it in and looked up towards Hades. His eyes were cold, unmoving, and emotionless. The God stood still a moment before he spoke.

"Life as a mortal creature is short. You live, you die, then you go to where I send you. Troia died saving you, and you felt the need to blame yourself. You became reckless. Then you made Bludhaven your home. You allowed Desomand Rolland to be murdered. Yet you still fight for this woman. You still are willing to live for her. She died and you still fought for her memory."

The God's voice stayed monotone and cold. Dick took every word the Death Lord said in. He knew what he was getting at, and he knew he was right. Deep down, he questioned his existence, his life.

"What gives you the right to live, when so many others die around you?"

Dick swallowed hard once more as he thought about this question. He could only answer honestly. So he stared into Death's eyes and he found a small smile grace his lips.

"I don't know if I deserve to live. In all honesty, I've always just tried to help save those who do deserve live. It's what I use my precious time that I have been given for. I make mistakes, it's true. But if I were perfect then I wouldn't be human. I kept fighting because it's what Donna would have wanted me to do, even if I didn't. It's not my place to decide my own death."

* * *

Hades stood silent. Then he swiftly turned and walked to join his brothers beside the throne. Zeus grinned wildly as he spoke to Dick.

"We will discuss your judgment and fate Richard Grayson, but now, it is time for your reunion."

* * *

With that, Dick fell into darkness. It shrouded him, but it was not cold. It was warm and welcoming. It called his name.

"Dick? Dick!"

The voice grew louder and light burned his eyes as Richard Grayson woke up in the arms of Donna Troy. There she was, right by his side like always, beautiful and so full of life. Before Donna could say any words Dick captured her lips with his own. Complete bliss filled the two as they embraced for the first time in what seemed an eternity. He kept planting kisses onto her lips, and Donna kept aggressively returning them happily. Finally Dick pulled away slightly.

"Donna, I love you. I love you so very much," he spoke quickly out of breath.

Donna Troy hardly understood what happened. One moment she was conversing with the God's and the next thing she knew, Dick had appeared out of thin air. She had run to him and cradled him in her arms and called out his name, and then he was kissing her. Now she took and deep breathe and smiled blushing red.

"I love you too, Richard Grayson," she spoke and kissed him again.

The couple sat on the puffy floor clouds for some time, conversing and enjoying one another's company. Donna finally remembered the God's were watching them in amusment. Dick finally took notice as well and they stood quickly. The two locked hands and intertwined their fingers.

* * *

With a sudden boom, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades appeared before them all. The God's and Goddess' bowed their heads and took a step back to let the three pass towards the couple. Zeus looked at the two and smiled.

"Are you ready for your fate Richard Grayson?"

* * *

**Cliff Hanger! Hanging from a cliff! And that's why he's called Cliff Hanger…. =p R&R please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**First and foremost, I must apologize. This is the final chapter in my short story. I wrote this about Dick and Donna, and if I go further, it would change direction to elsewhere. Therefore, I finish their story, in the hopes that others will take an interest in the concepts I have conceived. It is my hope that other writers may produce their own telling of what comes next, and if not that, I hope that perhaps I have made some believers in the Dick and Donna coupling. If this is truth, then I also wish for others to write about their love as well. Now without further ado, I give to you humble readers, the Finale of What's the Price for Love?**

* * *

Mt. Olympus – Dick Grayson's Judgment

Richard Grayson was feeling sick inside. Even if he had been reunited with Donna, and was now holding her hand, he couldn't help the sudden urge to throw up. It was pounding away at his stomach, as the God's were just moments away from revealing his fate. Dick felt that he was fidgeting, but couldn't stop. Donna held his hand tightly, for no matter what the God's chose to do, she had already decided to stay by Dick's side, even if that meant death.

Zeus' face suddenly turned grave and stony as he looked at the young couple.

"Richard John Grayson, you are a mortal man. A man who has suffered many great hardships, and you have equally had a great many triumphs," Spoke the God-King's voice.

Poseidon, the Lord of the Oceans stepped toward the couple and his cool voice sounded aloud.

"You have loved and lost love, and still you choose to fight till whatever end befalls you. Courage and honor you have, such as the warriors of old did. However, as fate would have it, you should be dead by now."

Dick felt a pain in his heart. He did not want to leave yet. He hadn't even said goodbye to his father, his brothers, Alfred, all of his friends and family. Donna squeezed his hand softly as she gazed towards the Death Master as he slowly approached them. As he spoke, some of the other God's shivered to his cold unnatural voice.

"Richard Grayson, The Nightwing, we have decided your fate," He spoke aloud.

"Your Judgment, is that as long as you stay on the Island of Themyscira, you will not enter my domain, but be warned. For if you venture to the land of Mortals, your mortality shall return, until you yourself return to the Island."

Dick stood quiet and still, taking in the cold and callous words. Donna suddenly gripped him in a firm hug. He then realized, he would live. He would LIVE! He was going to be able to spend all the time in the world with Donna and the two could feel great joy.

* * *

"However!" Shouted the voice of the Death Lord.

Dick and Donna quickly turned back to face the God. They had to have realized that there was some catch. They gripped one another tightly, awaiting the next words to escape those thin cold lips.

"Donna Troy, your powers shall remain with you, however your immortality shall be the same as your lovers from now onward. On your Island home of Themyscira your immortality stands, but in the realm of mortals, mortality too shall hold you. This is your fate, and it shall be the fate of your children, and their children, all the way down, until the name Grayson and Troy is no longer used. As well, your family shall have the blessings of the Gods, to be endowed with powers similar to our own. We hope that they may help us to reach back into the realm of mortals, and reconcile our relationship."

Dick couldn't believe his ears. The God's were going to bless Donna and him, as well as any sort of family they would have. He turned to Donna and she kissed his lips deeply. The couple realized, some great changes would befall the realm of mortals, and their family was going to be tied to it. For better or for worse, they knew as long as they had one another they would be ok.

The Great God-King looked on as the couple embraced. He and the other God's did long to reconnect with the mortal world. The only problem was that up until now, they had not been sure on how. So he sought a peaceful solution, and by choosing Grayson, and Troy, he hoped to come to some understanding with how the world of mortals now worked. If he had chosen well, only time would tell.

"Alright then, there are rules here in Olympus about fornication, we ask that you get a room, as mortals say," Came a joke from Poseidon of all Gods.

Donna held Dick firmly and the two looked upward to Zeus.

"I think we're ready to go home now, if you don't mind," She asked.

With a nod, Zeus stood might and tall. He clapped his hands together and there was a flash of lightning and the roar of thunder. The couple didn't even blink as they found themselves awake, inside the praying chambers that Donna had brought them both too earlier.

* * *

All was silent and still inside the chambers were the Queen of the Amazons came to pray. Slowly Donna opened her eyes; she blinked and found she was sitting there in front of the statues again. Dick was in her arms, smiling up at her. The Amazon was quick to lean down and kiss him fiercely. They sat there for long moments and discussed everything that had happened since the moment Dick went to Bludhaven.

Finally the two stood, and to Dick's surprise, there was vision in his left eye again. He could see, but the Joker's scars remained on his body. Dick stretched out and found he felt like a Kryptonian who was bathing in yellow sun rays. He felt fantastic! As the couple walked out of the chambers, they were very surprised by the sight that beheld them. Gathered in the Palace waiting for them was most of the Young Justice group, as well as Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman.

"Nightwing!" yelled the voice of Tim Drake.

The heroes turned their attention towards the couple. Dick looked like he was about to do cartwheels. The team was quick to crash into him with a giant group hug. Even Superboy was in the mess of bodies. When the group broke apart, Batman stood in front of Dick, he looked calm and collected.

"Nightwing," he spoke softly.

"Batman, I…"

Before Dick could finish another word, he felt his father's wrapped around him in a tight embrace before letting go.

"Don't ever put me, or any other member of your family through something like this again. I don't want to lose another son," he spoke almost emotionally.

Dick nodded his head then he peered over to Donna. She was talking with Diana, no doubt, about the incident with the Gods, and what fate that befell the couple. Dick felt nervous and bit his lip.

"We need to discuss some things," he spoke to the Dark Knight.

"Alright, we'll discuss it after dinner."

* * *

The Island of Themyscira

October 9th, 2016 7:32 pm

Dick Grayson had found that Queen Hippolyta was quiet alright with having so many guests on her island. He remembered when Donna had first brought him. The Island had been so beautiful and full of life. It was still very lovely, and knowing that it would be his home brought him a certain joy. Though he would miss his friends and family, he felt it was the right time to take a break from the hero business. He laughed and ate alongside his family and he even kissed Donna once or twice. This brought ooh's and ah's from his friends. And Cassie had been quick to kiss Tim full on the lips. The poor kid was a crimson color for the rest of the night.

After the wonderful meal, Dick and Bruce slipped outside unnoticed. He then told his fatherly figured about his trials with the Gods. Bruce was silent and thoughtful throughout Dick's entire retelling of the events. When he told Bruce that he would be taking a break from the hero business, The Dark Knight silently let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

As the night grew on, the heroes had to return to their homes in the mortal realm. Only Diana had remained for the night, she had missed her home land so much. During that night, Dick found he was restless and could not sleep. He knew the transition of living life in the city, to living on a paradise island was going to take some getting used to. Dick silently leaned against one of the stony walls that formed together to become a beautiful home that Donna stayed in. It was right on the beach too, so he sunk his toes in the sand and stared up at the moon lit stars. He then felt a pair of arms wrapping their way around him from his side.

"Are you alright Richard?" Donna Troy whispered into his ear.

Dick smiled and turned quickly to face the Amazon beauty. He was rendered almost speechless by her sight. She wore that thin white robe, that many other Amazons wore, but for Dick it was only Donna he wanted to see. He quickly moved to her lips and kissed them deeply. He never answered her question, as the couple found themselves with nothing but a thin sheet covering their wet, naked forms. Pure bliss it was to finally become one with one another in the most intimate of ways. After many hours of their love making, the couple collapsed finally inside the home, in a state of blissful exhaustion. They stayed there holding each other throughout the remainder of that night, and even through the next day.

* * *

Dick had found that the God's could give him many things. Life, a legacy, a destiny to fulfill. But then, there were some things he had to get for himself.

Nine months later, Donna gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Diana Martha Grayson. Dick was ecstatic. Two months later the entire Island of Themyscira celebrated the union of Dick and Donna's marriage. Bruce, the team, as well as almost the entire Justice League were in attendance. One year later, Jason Bruce Grayson was born. Dick had finally found a place his heart could stay forever. He would not die alone.

La Finn

* * *

**I hope each and every one of you has enjoyed this story in some form or another, if you have not, well then… Sorry. So, I ended the story this way for a view reasons. One! If anyone gets inspired, then please feel free to write. This is just a concept that came to me, and if anybody wants to pick up and continue with what happens to Dick and Donna's kids then I ask please do so. And secondly, I hope this inspires people to write more fan fics that have different couples. It's interesting to see what we can create with different characters coming together. I thank you again for reading, and reviewing. Please look forward to my next YJ fanfic that will begin creation soon. It will be titled, Spider or a Bird? TY and Good night.**


End file.
